


Feverish

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Sick Character, Sick Katsuki Yuuri, Sickfic, Worried Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: He didn’t want to admit that everything hurt.That he had a pounding headache that felt so bad that Yuuri almost wanted to bash his head against the wall, because the pain would probably be less than his pounding headache.He didn’t want to admit that the room was spinning.That he felt like throwing up, despite not having eaten much in days.But he couldn’t stop.He needed to lose more weight, he still wasn’t thin enough.He needed to practice his jumps, they needed to be perfect.He needed to improve his step sequence, it needed to be better than ever before.He couldn't stop now.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri didn’t want to admit it.

He didn’t want to admit that everything hurt.

That he had a pounding headache that felt so bad that Yuuri almost wanted to bash his head against the wall, because the pain would probably be less than his pounding headache.

He didn’t want to admit that the room was spinning.

That he felt like throwing up, despite not having eaten much in days.

But he couldn’t stop.

He needed to lose more weight, he still wasn’t thin enough.

He needed to practice his jumps, they needed to be perfect.

He needed to improve his step sequence, it needed to be better than ever before.

“Yo, Katsudon,” Yurio huffed out, catching his attention.

“Yes, Yura?” he questioned, forcing himself to give the teen a smile.

Yuri didn’t need to know how he felt, he was a teen with more important things to worry about than little old him.

He couldn’t tell Victor either, who was deep in his own training in preparation for the upcoming season. Victor had so much to catch up on after taking nine months off, he needed to lose weight, get back as much flexibility his body would allow and get his jumps back up to standard. It was a lot to do in such little time.

“You are looking a little pale, you okay?” the young Russian asked, causing him to laugh and wave off the boy’s concerns.

“Fine, fine,” he tried to reassure the teen, “Now, where were we?” he asked as he placed down his water bottle and moved to the centre of the room, ignoring how his stomach turned at the movement and the room span around him.

They were at the Madam Lilia’s dance studio. Madam Lilia’s! Yuuri couldn’t believe it. He still remembers sitting with Minako and watching all those videos of Madam Lilia dancing, and here he was standing in her dance studio.

“Show me how you would do that part again,” Yuri demanded, catching his attention from his little day dream.

He smiled and nodded his head as he got into the starting position.

Ballet is easy. It was the rise and fall of his limbs. It was flexing to the max and moving with grace. It was-

“YUURI!”

* * *

Yuri didn’t know what to do.

He had noticed something was off about Yuuri all day, but the Japanese man had acted so normally, he hadn’t been sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him.

Until Yuuri had dropped. Like, straight to the ground hard.

He barely remembers shouting the other man’s name.

He ran towards Yuuri, noting for the first time just how hot the older skater was. It wasn’t normal hot, it was burning hot. The sort of hotness connected with sicknesses.

“I heard a shout.” Yuri glanced up to see Lilia standing in the doorway, a little out of places if her undone hair was anything to go by.

“He fainted,” he said quickly, causing Lilia to move towards them, her long legs making it to them in less than four steps.

“Go grab your jacket and Yuuri’s as well,” Lilia ordered while crouching down beside Yuuri. He nodded and hurried towards the corner where they had put all their stuff. He grabbed their jackets and hurried back towards Lilia, who had gently lifted Yuuri’s head into her lap.

“Place the jackets over him,” Lilia ordered, voice steady and soothing, something which Yuri couldn’t understand.

Yuuri had just fainted, completely dropped, like a sack of potatoes, to the ground.

The sound of Yuuri hitting the ground echoed in his ear despite the sound having faded long ago.

He carefully covered Yuuri in the jackets, wondering if being on the cold ground was okay or not.

“What do-“ he started to ask, only to be cut off.

“Grab Yuuri’s water bottle, we will give him a few minutes. If he doesn’t wake up, we will call an ambulance,” Lilia stated simply while brushing Yuuri’s hair out of his face.

Yuri collected Yuuri’s water bottle before sitting down beside Lilia, hands grasping the water bottle tightly.

How the hell was he going to explain to Victor that Yuuri had fainted?

_‘Your fiancé just fainted on me and hit the ground hard, sorry I didn’t catch him’_

What if Yuuri got brain damage from hitting the ground that hard?

What if-

A groan left Yuuri’s mouth, causing Yuri to perk up.

“My head,” Yuuri mumbled softly while slowly opening his eyes.

“Yuuri, sweetheart, do you know where you are?” Lilia asked, voice surprisingly soft.

Yuri glanced between Lilia and Yuuri, worried and nervous.

“Dance studio,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Where?” Lilia asked, causing Yuuri to moan as he reached up to rub his forehead.

“Russia. What happened?” Yuuri spoke, sounding clearer than before.

“You gave little Yura a scare by fainting on him,” Lilia said simply, causing him to huff and turn his head to the side.

He hadn’t been scared.

“Sorry, Yura,” Yuuri mumbled while closing his eyes for a moment.

“Come on, Yuuri. Let’s move to a warmer and comfier room,” Lilia said, gently helping Yuuri into an upright position despite the Japanese man’s protests. “Yura,” he glanced towards Lilia who gestured towards the water bottle still grasped tightly in his hands.

“Here, drink,” he demanded while shoving the water bottle into Yuuri’s hands. The older skater accepted it with a nod and took a few sips before placing the water bottle on the ground.

“Yuuri,” Lilia said softly while helping the Japanese skater to his feet, “Have you been feeling unwell?”

Yuri stared at Yuuri closely, catching a little bit of colour return to his face.

“A little,” Yuuri mumbled, causing him to frown while grabbing the older man’s hand.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he questioned while leading him out of the room and towards one of Lilia’s sitting rooms.

“I,” Yuuri started before pausing, “I didn’t want to bother anyone,” Yuuri said, voice very soft that Yuri wasn’t sure he actually heard Yuuri speak until Lilia huffed from the other side of him.

“Yuuri Katsuki, your health is just as important as your training. You do not put yours or anyone else’s training before your own health,” Lilia said while giving the Japanese man a glare, though it wasn’t as sharp as Yuri was used to. “If you didn’t feel comfortable telling Vitya, you could have told either myself or Yakov. But **do not** ignore your health.”

“Yes, madam,” Yuuri replied simply, causing Lilia to nod her head as they helped Yuuri down onto a nice soft couch. He sat himself down beside Yuuri, making sure that Yuuri had his jacket on properly.

“You two will stay in this room,” she stated, “I will contact Yakov and Victor. I won’t have you leaving here until you are better, Yuuri, is that understood?”

“Yes, madam,” Yuuri replied again. The room lapsed into silence as Lilia left the room, but not before giving him a look he didn’t understand.

“Sorry, Yura,” Yuuri mumbled while gently leaning into his side.

“You should be,” he huffed while crossing his arms across his chest.

“Didn’t mean to worry you,” Yuuri mumbled, even softer than before.

“Wasn’t worried,” he mumbled back.

“Did good, Yura,” Yuuri spoke ever so softly, almost like he was falling asleep. He turned his head slightly and there Yuri was, fast asleep beside him.

“Stupid, Katsudon, not telling anyone you’re sick. God, Victor is going to kill me,” he mumbled to himself while carefully shifting Yuuri into a more comfortable position as to not strain his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

“WHERE IS HE?” Victor shouted in a panic as he entered Lilia’s studio, only to hiss in pain when he was smacked up the back of the head.

“I told you that I could look after him and that there was no need to rush over,” Lilia huffed as she stepped in front of him, “Also, Yuuri is currently sleeping, so please keep your voice down.”

“What happened?” he asked as Lilia waved him along. He followed after the former prima ballerina, trying to stop his pounding heart.

Victor had been rather confused when Yakov had been called into the office for a ‘very important phone call’ as the rink receptionist had called it. He had watched Yakov from the eyes as he mumbled into the phone, clearly not happy with whatever he had been told. His long-time coach had than told him that his beautiful fiancé had had an incident at Lilia’s dance studio and would be staying there till he was better.

He didn’t really remember much between Yakov telling him the news and him arriving at Lilia’s, but he was sure that Yakov would chew his ear out about leaving early or something tomorrow.

“Yuuri and Yura were practicing together and Yuuri fainted,” Lilia stated simply, acting like it was a big deal. His fiancé has fainted, his beautiful fiancé!

“Yura is rather shaken up by it, so please be gentle with him. Yuuri on the other hand,” he came to a halt as Lilia turned to glare at him. “Yuuri admitted to feeling unwell and didn’t tell anyone because he didn’t want to bother anyone. As his coach, no, as his fiancé, you should be keeping a close eye on him. You should insist he takes a break if he isn’t feeling well, or starts to act strange. Is that understood?”

“Yes, madam,” he said quickly, earning himself a small hum of acceptance before she paused in front of a door and opened it gently.

Victor felt the breath freeze in his throat at the sight he saw, Yuuri was lying across the couch with his head resting in Yuri’s lap and a blanket ducked around him tightly. His cheeks were a rather bright shade of red that really stood out against his paler than normal complexion.

“Yura,” the blonde teen glanced towards them as Lilia’s called out for the teen. He noticed that Yuri’s eyes froze on him for a moment, a moment of panic flashing across his face before he turned his full attention towards Lilia, “Victor will look after Yuuri now. Come along, you need to change into something warmer and to eat.”

Victor moved towards the two Yu(u)ri’s, giving the young teen a gentle smile and a pat on the back as he gently moved to kneel beside the couch.

“Oh, Yusha,” he mumbled softly while gently smoothing Yuuri’s hair out of his face.

Not only was Yuuri’s face flushed bright red, but his skin was burning hot.

“Vitya,” he glanced up at the sound of his name to see Lilia standing in the doorway still, “There is a spare bedroom two doors up on the left, you two are welcome to use it for the evening.”

“Thank you, Lilia,” he said softly. He turned his attention back to Yuuri, who continued to slumber on. He knelt there for a little while, gently softly brushing his hands through Yuuri’s hair while watching the younger man sleep. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was, to be engaged to his angel.

When his knees started to ache from kneeling on the hard floor, he decided it was probably about time to move Yuuri to the bedroom that Lilia had mentioned.

Victor very carefully, scooped Yuuri up into his arms and carried him out of the current room (he only struggled with opening the door with full hands for a moment) and down the hallway to the spare bedroom (the door had been left open for him this time).

He laid Yuuri down on the bed, and tucked him under the covers before letting out a soft sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Vitya,” he felt his body freeze at the soft mumble that left Yuuri’s lips as he shifted around under the sheets before seeming to find a comfortable position and going still. Victor sat frozen for only a moment before kicking off his shoes and joining his fiancé under the covers. He had barely gotten himself comfortable when Yuuri shifted towards him, pressing his feverish body against his.

“Sleep, zvezda moya,” he said while wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s body and leaning down to pressing a gentle kiss against Yuuri’s forehead.

He hoped Yuuri felt better in the morning, he also hoped that he didn’t wake up to them both bathing in sweat.

But right now, cuddled up with his feverish fiancé, he couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was to have Yuuri by his side, even if he was burning up.

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles comes from my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [Part One](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161529980160/idk-if-ur-still-doing-prompts-but-can-u-do-one)  
> [Part Two](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161567626680/humbly-requests-victor-finding-out-yuuri-collapsed)


End file.
